


A Break from Routine

by BloodRoseKnight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I APOLOGIZE, Other, Self-Insert, organization 13 - Freeform, organization 13 x reader, shamless smut really, this is what happens why I try and force myself to write outside of my comfort zone, you get this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRoseKnight/pseuds/BloodRoseKnight
Summary: You were bored with your everyday routine and craved something else. But this wasn't really what you had in mind. You definitely aren't complaining about it though.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just some basic housekeeping. This whole story came from me wanting to branch out of my story-rating comfort zone so you get to benefit from me curling up on the floor in second-hand embarrassment. You're welcome. Each chapter starts from where the prologue left off. This takes place before the events of the first kingdom hearts game, so none of the babies will be in this. Please enjoy.

To say the life of a nobody was tedious would be an understatement. The days all seemed to blur together into a cycle that bored both your mind and body. Wake up, meetings, mission, sleep and repeat. It was a wonder you had been on edge lately. To make things even worse, all of your so-called-coworkers were just too damned attractive. What did Xemnas do? Pick up a bunch of idol-school drop-outs to make nobodies?

               It seemed cruel to say the least. Even if you could tell from overhearing various conversations with the other members that it really wasn’t that simple for how all of them came to be under Xemnas’ thumb.

               When it came time for the morning meeting you huffed and trudged around your room getting ready for the day, taking care of your general hygiene and getting dress. Just as you would any other day. You wracked your brain for any kind of deviation from your routine that you could come up with. Something, anything. But even things that you had used to deviate from the others out of protest had become dull and pointless to you.

               Sighing in defeat, you give yourself one final once over in the large mirror that hung on the back of all the bedroom doors in the World that Never Was. You did take slight consolation in the fact you were having a good-hair-day as you run your fingers through the locks once last time before heading out the door to the standard meeting.

               The halls were empty as you made your way to the standard meeting place.  You weren’t surprised, almost everyone would have gone ahead of you by this time—even Demyx who was notorious for oversleeping was surely there by now. You found yourself really not caring about this fact though. Even if you were late you doubted anything would come of it since you weren’t really a true member anyway. Serving more as an extra pair of hands then a true numbered member.

               Xigbar, with his cruel jabs, had once pointed out she could be member number zero. You had always been irritated how much that fit. You were irritated about how you didn’t have any kind of magic like the others. How you truly had no use. You were kept around like a lab rat for Vexen to poke and prod at—figuring out how, with what little power you had, you managed to have a will strong enough to retain a human form. You weren’t even worth the time to be given a new name with an X. Instead you were just told to essentially “pick one and get on with your non-exitance”

You had a bow and a knack for remembering what it was like to have a heart, that was it.

Though it could have been worse, Xemnas could have seen these traits as not good enough and sacked you off when he found you. Even if you wouldn’t consider your life right now to be really living, it was certainly better then being dead.

When you got to the meeting you simply warped up to your chair and sat, being earlier still then you expected the meeting hadn’t even started yet the members still bickering amongst themselves. You tuned out the rest and relaxed in your chair. Today would be just like any other day.


	2. Xemnas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Black Velvet and that little boy's smile. Black velvet and that slow southern style. A new religion that will bring you to your knees. Black velvet if you please." --Black Velvet by Alannah Myles

Today was not like any other day.

And as a result, you were now beginning to regret having ever wanting a deviation from routine.

“The Superior wants to speak with you,” were the first words out of Saix’s mouth when you had returned from your mission that had gone south faster then you could shrug and say “oops”. You had been hoping to have at least a few days before having to deal with the scolding you were sure to get but you should have known better when you saw the smug look on Xigbar’s face. Honestly, you only questioned the non-existence of your heart from the sheer amount of desire you felt to have his face collide with your fist. Rankings be damned.

“Of course,” was all you said to Saix before beginning the walk to Xemnas’ office that felt more like a walk to the executioner's block. Though, you knew if that was really the case then Xaldin or Axel would have already taken care of it. If you were meeting with him it meant you were at least going to be given a chance to pled your case.

When you did reach the office door, you hesitated to knock, your hand just waiting in the air almost stupidly as you contemplated the odds of getting away with not showing up. Those odds somehow managed to even look worse than just knocking. So, as you held your breath you knocked.

“Enter,” Xemnas spoke from in is office and you hated how the possibility of death also sounded velvet soft. A snippet of the song _Black Velvet_ played through your head as you opened the door, swallowing hard as you stepped into the office.

You had never been in Xemnas’ office before but it somehow fits with the rest of him. All the decorations were black and white from his black chair and desk to the white walls and black marble floors. All black and white. The man himself sat at his desk expectantly. His own silver hair hanging loose around his shoulders and face. His uniform clung tight to his chest and his molten gold eyes burned bright against his coppery skin and right into your very non-exitance.

For a brief moment, you had to wonder if this was like to stare down a fallen angel.

“Close the door,” he ordered softly and you wasted no time doing what you were told. He didn’t move, only blinking as he watched you closed the door. You could feel your stomach become uneasy as he continued to stare, causing you to look at the floor slightly.

“Do you know why I summoned you here?” You couldn’t help but note the way he sounded and looked like a school principal about to punish a student but you dared not voice the comparison as you were too busy trying to figure out what the correct answer was. If you lied and said you didn’t you ran the risk of angering him or coming off as more incompetent then you already were. But you also didn’t want to incriminate yourself if you were wrong about the reason you were summoned.

“I think so,” you half-squeaked and half-whispered deciding the in-between answer would be the best bet.

“The question was ‘yes’ or ‘no’,” Xemnas said as he pushed himself out of his chair and rose to his feet—almost gliding as he crossed the floor to where you were standing at an agonizingly casual pace. “So, tell me, do you or do you not know why I summoned you here?”

You could see his feet on the floor in front of you and carefully you let your eyes drag up his form and up to his face—peaking carefully out from under your eyelashes to gauge his facial expression. However, he wore his stone mask well and gave nothing away to what answer he would prefer.

“Yes,” you finally breathed and his cologne hit you like a wave as you inhaled a new breath from his close proximity. He smelled like vanilla and lavender and the sweetness almost made you dizzy.

“Good,” he almost purred as he walked around you, just as agonizingly slow as when he walked over from his desk. “And what exactly have been your infraction?”

Your mouth when dry. He was really going to make you list off the reason why you were here? He was only behind you now, having stopped and leaned down so his face was near your ear.

“I-I failed on my last mission,” you managed to stutter out. Why did he have to be so close? You couldn’t think with him like that.

“Correct,” he breathed in your ear and you felt betrayed at the way your body jumped at the sound of his low voice so close to you. He continued walking then until he was back in front of you.

“This isn’t the only infraction you have suffered through,” he stated and you felt yourself look down once more now that he was in front you. “You are continually late for meetings, you have little respect for authority, and overall have little to contribute to the organization.”

It was worse than you had originally feared.  Your stomach dropped and you felt like you wanted to curl in on yourself. This was it. You were going to die right here and now.

“Tell me,” he said softly as he placed a gloved hand under your chin and forcing you to look up at him, even if you offered little protest against the action. His golden eyes seemed to have grown dark as he had them half-lidded now. “What you suggest I keep you around for then?”

Your voice was lost. Your brain was working a million miles a minute as you tried to think of something to say. But between being forced to look him in the face and continually breath in that scent you might as well have been blind stumbling in unfamiliar territory.

“Come now, you have no problem finding words with any of the other members, why so quiet now?” Then you saw it. His eyes drag down your body then up again. Like some blaring televised sign of what he wanted you to say. At least you hoped it would be what he wanted. If it wasn’t you might actually die on this gamble. And you swore if you were ever going to go out that way it would likely be from being taunted by Luxord into a stupid dare. Decided you had no better options you went for broke.

“Whatever you desire… Superior.”

He smiled then, and not a genuine smile that you remembered seeing when you were a somebody but something much darker and predatorial. And if you weren’t already jelly from desire and fear before you definitely were now.

“Good,” he said coolly and he then leaned down, while the hand that had been under your chin fell to your shoulder before snaking its way to the back of your head, grabbing a fist full of hair and yanking your head back to expose the pristine skin of your throat. You felt his mouth, cold and hot all at the same time as he began to kiss your throat. You felt the wild urge to run your own fingers through his hair but you couldn’t as he had taken his free hand and pulled you close, confining your hands to your side as you felt him pressed up against him from his hard chest to he ever growing member between his clothed legs.

He was going so slow as he finally had finished working on your neck and now made his way to your collar-bone. It frustrated you and you wanted some kind of friction as he moved, doing your best to grind your front against him hoping to quell some of your own need.

Suddenly, he stopped taking a step back and releasing your neck from his firm grip.

“We apparently need to teach you some self-restraint, don’t we?” He asked rhetorically though you had a feeling it was more of a statement then even that. You shivered at what exactly that might imply but kept your mouth shut. Anything, as long as he didn’t just leave you like this, though you sensed that would be the kind of thing he would do.

So, you simply nodded in response.

“Strip,” he ordered and you felt yourself rushing only for him to stop you again. “Slowly.”

You wanted to cry out in frustration at his orders but you followed them non-the-less. Starting you pulled off your gloves first throwing them to the side haphazardly as if to protest slightly to his orders. He looked amused by the action, from where he now stood leaned against his desk but made no move to stop you. You then bent down to slowly unzip and discard your boots, not kicking those off for risk of them going in a direction you didn’t desire so you set those carefully to the side along with the socks you were wearing being stuffed inside the boots.

You peaked up at him again as you slowly rose to an upright position again. His eyes were still following you with the same hungry desire they had when he had assaulted your neck, the same cold calculation they always had still mixed in as well. This only encouraged you further though as you began to slowly unzip the long, black coat. Agonizingly so as you went notch by notch of the zipper.

Finally, the coat was unzipped and you let the heavy fabric fall from your shoulders and pool around you. The pants were a little clumsy to get off but you managed the best you could before kicking those off to the side by your boots.

For once, you were glad at your spur of the moment decision to go commando. You didn’t know if you could handle having to take that off as well on top of everything else at the pace, he wanted you to go.

“Come here,” he demanded and you walked over there at a much slower pace then you wanted to be.

He paused as you stood there, bare in front of him and his eyes trailed you again, taking in every curve, every scar, every mark on your body with intense detail. He stood up them from where he had been leaning on the desk then and moved behind you.

“Bend over,” he ordered harshly and unlike before where you moved slowly, he instead just pushed you down the rest of the way. You could hear the sound of him undoing his pants from buckle to zipper before feeling the heat of him at your entrance.

You had a split second to realize he wasn’t going to prep you at all for what was about to happen and you suddenly felt a wave of relief that there wasn’t much to do in the castle after you finished your daily routines or you might not have already self-prepped plenty over the lonely nights.

He sank in from tip to hilt in one swift motion and you left out a mangled cry of pleasure and discomfort as you felt yourself stretch and adjust to him. You could feel his chest, still in his coat, pressed up against your back as he breathed heavily in your ear—also adjusting to the new sensation.

Then he moved, pulling out and sinking back in with just as much force as before. You cried out again but it was most definitely in pure pleasure this time. His hand tangled in your hair and the other digging in your hip and he began to quicken his pace. If he kept up like this you weren’t going to last long.

And then he slowed again and you felt yourself whine a little in protest which only caused him to chuckle in response.

“I’m going to take my time with you,” he purred in your ear as he moved in again, pausing to buck further in even though he was already sunk in to the hilt. “Something tells me you will need an extensive lesson in respect and patience.”

You panted in response to his words. He was barely moving and you could still feel yourself coiling up and burning up just from his words. If you died from this, then maybe death wouldn’t be so bad.

He continued this pattern for a long while. So long, you began to feel lost in your lust-crazed mind as everything in the room began to feel more intense then it had previously. Every trust becoming more and more unbearable as you just wanted to reach your own release.  

“Please,” you began to beg as you did your best to fight off tears of frustration. “Please superior.”

The use of his formal title seemed to get his attention and he paused curiously too look at your eyes, wet with tears threatening to overflow.

“Please what?” He asked, eyes glowing with sadistic amusement.

“Please let me cum, superior, please,” you begged and panted all in one mouth hanging open slightly as your tears finally spilled over.

“Now, with a face like that, how could I refuse,” he said coolly and then he picked up his pace ramming into you harder and faster than before pulling regular sounds of pleasure from both you and a few scattered grunts from himself. You did your best to incline your head upward but he simply moved his hand from your neck to the back of your head to keep your face pressed to his desk and hands firmly on the surface—clawing at anything to keep some semblance of control. And finally, in a blinding flash, everything went white and there was a distinct ringing in your ears you felt your whole body turn to jelly.

He finished himself shortly after, bracing himself against the desk and removing his hands from you in the process. The two of you stayed like that for a moment as you catch your breath. Panting filling up the silence of the room.

Finally, he removed himself from you and quickly fastened himself up. He offered you a tissue and you took it with a muttered thank you as you set to cleaning yourself up before getting dressed to leave the room.

“You’re dismissed,” He said after you finished getting dressed and you nodded in response. Hoping your hair didn’t look as sexed up as you feared it did. Just as you opened the door to leave you heard his voice call to you again.

“Y/N I’ll be seeing you soon,” he said and you bit your lip and quiet anticipation over what that would entail.

“Of course, Superior,” you said with a coy smirk and his eyes darkened again with a smirk of his own. You would definitely regret the little act of snark later but you could only find yourself looking forward to what pleasures it might entail. After all, it’s no fun to make it easy for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have had this written in an hour but I had to keep pausing out of embarrassment. I'm sorry, I'll try and get better about that. Until then I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Xigbar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I hate everything about you, so why do I love you?" -- I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace

Today was not like any other day.

No, because today you could feel yourself become absolutely livid, or at least as close to livid as you could imagine you would be if you had a heart. You had gone to Saix to figure out your mission for the day only to find out you were stuck with Xigbar for recon.

That had been fine, a little inconvenient, but fine.

The two of you had gone on your mission, which at first, had been fine. However, it was around the time Xigbar decided to expose you to a crew of pirates as a stowaway to serve as a distraction to gain some crucial information that you began to get pissed off. You knew he knew about forty other ways to cause the necessary distraction to leave the information exposed. You also knew he was enjoying watching you squirm as about a dozen or so pirates scrounged the deck looking for you. Just because you could take them out with your bow did not mean you should, but he seemed determined to force your hand.

When you did finally get away to safety to warp back to the castle, he had just left you there. With no backup or promise to help. You could already feel yourself shaking in anger as you snatched the report from Saix’s hand.

“Where is Xigbar?” You growled at the blue-haired man who only blinked at you with a blank and unamused expression.

“His room I believe,” had been his response and it was all you needed. The small part of your brain that was still rational wondered if Saix knew he was now likely responsible for the sharp-shooter’s death or if he really just didn’t care either way.

Wordlessly, you began to make your way to where you figured his room was. You knew you wouldn’t have to go far down the hall since the rooms tended to be organized by number. Yours was at the end of the hall with a spare room for the eventual thirteenth member between you and Larxene.

You finally reached Xigbar’s room and with no hesitation, you began to pound on the door. There was silence.

“Xigbar I know you’re in there!” You yelled at him and you were once again met with silence. You felt slightly embarrassed now. Maybe Saix had sent you on a wild goose chase to prevent you from killing him after all. Just to be sure you pounded on the door one last time, though you were sure you looked absolutely stupid while doing so.

However, much to your relief and also managing to fuel your rage at the same time you heard rummaging in his room this time and a few choice words muttered before the door finally opened to you.

Your mouth opened, ready to give him a strongly worded lecture and maybe a slap across the face for good measure if he decided to open his mouth in return. However, the words seemed to catch in your throat as your eyes registered the sight that was now in front of you.

Xigbar stood there, completely shirtless with one arm braced against the door frame. He still had his eyepatch on but his hair was still pulled back in the same slicked-back ponytail it was always in. It was then you could see the numerous scars on his body, not just the one across his cheek but the ones across his arms and down his chest—marring an otherwise smooth canvas of tanned skin. He was muscular, to say the least, but not bulked up like Xaldin or Lexeaus but he wasn’t also a lean as Axel or Marluxia.  He fell somewhere in the middle, perfect mixture of the two. You were almost scared to look down any further with how he had a cut “v” shape leading directly into the tight leather pants all the members of the organization wore. Seriously, you didn’t know if you wanted to curse or thank Xemnas for the sight you saw now.

“What?” His sudden, exasperated irritation snapped you out of whatever fantasy you had fallen into. Reminding you that the personality attached to the body was nowhere near as attractive.

“What? You seriously have to ask what?” You snapped back, pushing past him into his room so you could avoid getting the door slammed in your face. “You left me stranded on that ship without so much as even a signal that you had gotten out!”

He shrugged, “I thought you were more than capable of handling yourself.”

You felt your cheeks heat up, feeling yourself trapped by his words. You either proved him right by acknowledging you can take care of yourself or you admitted you were incompetent by saying you couldn’t.

“That wasn’t the point,” you blurted out. “You could have waved gave me any kind of signal that you had made it out. I had to hold back to make sure I didn’t beat them too quickly and ruin the diversion that you also didn’t warn me about in the slightest and was completely unnecessary.”

“Awe, so you were worried about me. How cute.” He mockingly put a hand over where his heart would be and you sneered at him. You hated how he was making a joke about this whole thing but you didn’t know what else you expected of him.

“I don’t even know why I bothered coming here,” you huffed before heading to the door which he had closed upon your entering. However, before you could even reach the handle his arm flew out and braced itself against the wall once more, stopping you from moving further.

“I didn’t say you could leave yet,” he taunted with a dark glimmer in his eye. You fought off the urge to growl again.

“I don’t feel like playing your games right now Xigbar,” you all but threw the words in his face. It would be easy for you to just use a dark corridor to leave his room and go somewhere else, anywhere else. But you found yourself stubbornly sticking in place out of pride. It was the principal of the matter.

“Why did you seek me out?” He asked and your jaw almost dropped open. While you did manage to stop yourself from making that kind of expression you did find your eyebrows raising in response. Had he really not listened to a word out of your mouth?

“Did you not just listen to a word I said?”

“Oh, I did, however, this isn’t the first time you have been ditched on a mission or been used as impromptu bate. Hell, I imagine you have done it yourself a few times,” He started taking a step forward. You took a step back in response on instinct. “This time though, you took personal offense and sought me out. Me specifically. Not any of the other members who have done the same thing to you and each other. Why is that?”

You didn’t have an answer. Why did it piss you off so much? You were mad that he had a point but you also couldn’t deny he had one either. He took another step forward and you another one back. You could feel the foot of his bed against the back of your leg now.

“I think, and this is just a theory,” he said a cocky smile on his face. “You like me, or at least your body remembers that is should like me and be attracted to me. However, you don’t recognize it and as such try to control the situation and act like a little girl who just got their pigtails pulled on the playground.”

You wanted to protest, you wanted to shove past him and walk out the door. But you found your body unwilling to move. Or maybe you were just telling yourself he was wrong so your pride wouldn’t feel wounded.

“It was written all over your face when I opened the door. Did even know how to hide that reaction did you?”

“You’re full of shit,” you finally choked out in probably the least convincing way possible. He took another step, having nowhere else to go you found yourself falling back onto his bed, doing your best to stay upright.

“Am I now? Then why don’t you get up and leave? You’re more than capable.”  You didn’t move. He was right. And you could almost feel your stomach expel itself at having admitted it to yourself.

“I really hate you,” was all you managed to get out and he smirked, before putting a knee on the bed and leaning over you.

“I know, too bad your body doesn’t agree.” And then his mouth was on yours and your whole body was hot. He tasted like cinnamon and what might have been the faintest taste of tobacco. Your hands reached up and tangled in his hair, pulling the hair-tie that kept it in place out, allowing the salt and pepper colored locks to fall around the two of you. After that motion though, he wasted no time pinning your arms above your head.

You struggled a bit to get out of his grasp but he’s hold was ironclad. Or at least it was, till it was replaced by the sting of metal.

“Seriously,” you asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry sweetheart,” he taunted with the nickname. He knew you disliked his stupid pet names. “But tonight, you're going to learn how to swallow that pride of yours.”

“Just to inflate your own,” you threw back and he only responded by unzipping your coat. You could see he was enjoying this far too much.

You weren’t given much time to contemplate your life choices though before his mouth was on a pebbled tit from the cold. You inhaled sharply at the sensation. Him gently pulling with his teeth and toying with you before moving down your stomach. Biting and licking as he went. You could already feel your legs tremble. He had zero hesitation when removing your boots, pants, and undergarments.

It was only then that he pulled himself off of you. For a moment you thought he was going to undress himself, but you were wrong. So wrong.

His middle finger was inside you without warning or hesitation. You felt an involuntary moan leave your mouth as he began to test and tease you.

“All that pretty music, and just from one finger,” he taunted again and you glared at him.

“It’s a lot better when you're quiet,” you fired back and he just clicked his tongue and added another in response. You let out another sound of pleasure and he let out a chuckle.

“You sure you are in a position to be talking back right now?” You were going to fire back another shot, but he moved his fingers faster then and your words just turned into a mix of moans and whimpers.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he purred and you were too close and too hazy with lust to even bother protesting at the nickname. You felt yourself cum then. Everything stopping then starting all up again in just a few seconds.

“Good,” he said again and pulled his fingers out. Not bothering to clean them as he began to work on removing his own pants that must have been unbearably tight to him by then. You could see him in his full glory then, his cock standing at attention and pressed firmly against his stomach. He wasn’t the thickest but he was long.

You didn’t get much time to really say anything with your eyes half-lidded, as he crawled back on top of you, lining himself up with your entrance.

“You ready sweetheart?” He asked and all you could do was nod in response. He let out one final laugh before sinking himself into your heat with a loud groan. You didn’t get much time to adjust before he was pumping in and out of you. Eliciting a long stream of curses and sounds of pleasure out of your mouth you were sure he would never let you live down. You wanted to touch him, rank your nails down his back and bite into his shoulder. But you just felt the sharp bite of metal into your wrists every time you tried to pull against your restraints.

Instead, you settled for wrapping your legs around his waist. Letting him fold your midsection like an accordion as he sought to hit you deeper at that spot that was just oh so sweet.

At the pace he was going it wasn’t long before you were both spent again. He collapsed on you with a final thrust and you could feel him fill up your insides. Unceremoniously then, he shoved himself off of you and laid next to you on the large bed. Both of you panting at the experience.

“You mind undoing these now?” You asked, pulling on the cuffs once again for emphasis.

“Maybe,” He said with that same mischievous smirk that had started the whole scenario. “I’ll let you know how I’m feeling after I get cleaned up. You threw another string of profanity at him but he only waved it off as he made his way to his personal restroom.

               You might be willing to fuck the man now but that didn’t change the fact he was an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is now a thing. I really couldn't think of a better way to write Xiggy since he really doesn't strike me as a romantic but he also doesn't strike me as demanding as someone like Xemnas. He also has one of those personalities you just love to hate and so I got this as a result.


	4. Xaldin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Let's make this moment worth the while, let's kill the night and go down in style." --Bruises and Bitemarks by Good with Grenades

Today was not like other days.

          “Y/N, your training today with Xaldin.” The words fell from Saix’s lips in such an apathetic way you couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. After you stood there blinking a few times, you realized that he was, in fact, not joking.

          Now, this left you perplexed. You didn’t know if you should be insulted or not. On one hand, the idea that you needed to train more wounded your pride more than a little. But, on the other hand, that meant you didn’t have to go out and do tedious tasks for the organization and instead got to spar with Xaldin.

          You peeked over at the man in question curiously. He seemed unamused by the whole situation but said nothing. Like all the organization members he was attractive, maybe not in quite the same kind of conventional attractiveness as some of the members but attractive none-the-less. But you didn’t know much about him. He was quiet and kept to himself and unlike Lexeaus where it always felt stoic and comfortable the way Xaldin was quiet always felt strange like he was watching you to study your reactions and figure out how best to pick you apart.

          Swallowing, you nodded at Saix’s command—finding it pointless to protest anyway. And with your head down you headed over to where Xaldin was standing. He moved from where he was standing and headed to the gym, not even acknowledging your presence.

          For the first time of your recalling you found yourself letting out a strange sound, something between a snort and a huff—coming out higher pitched then what a normal snort would be and louder than a huff. It’s kind of reminded you of the sounds you saw ladies fair make in movies when they turned their nose up at a suiter. It was a dumb sound but seemed to best describe the miffed feeling you associated with this type of treatment as a somebody.

          You trailed behind him quietly as the two of you finally reached the gym. You weren’t really sure what “training” with Xaldin implied but you found yourself both nervous and intrigued. He walked over to a seating area and quickly removed his coat. You could feel your body go ridged and everything feel hot all of a sudden as you watched him. His body was toned and fit, all practical muscle and dark curls going from his chest and down his stomach before dipping into his pants. Your mouth went dry.

          “You just going to stand there or are you going to take off your coat?” You felt embarrassed as he called you out—you hoped at the least he didn’t see you gaping like a fish. Instead, you decided to try your best at conversation. Maybe he was all bark and no bite? You were raised to not judge a book by its cover after all.

          “Why would I take my coat off? Won’t I have to fight with it out in the field anyway?” It was a valid question. At least you thought it was. Xaldin’s face told you that he didn’t agree though as he sneered and let out a huff of air in response to your question.

          “While that would be true of most sparing matched,” he started and you tensed yourself for the lecture that was starting. “You can barely run away once you’re disarmed. With no magic to back you up, it’s even worse. Fighting with a coat is harder than fighting without it. Until you can actually hold your own, you don’t train with the coat on.”

          You wanted to argue what he was saying. That you could fight perfectly fine and that training with the coat would be fine. Unfortunately, as the words began to find a hold in your throat a memory of you tripping and stumbling over your coat on the last mission as you ran from enemies in combat filled your head. The words quickly died down and you glared at Xaldin as you finally unzipped the jacket throwing it to the side. A black tank top clinging to your form underneath was revealed and Xaldin’s calculated gaze noted the clothing but he didn’t say anything about it.

          “Well,” you said holding your fists up like you were boxing. “Are we just going to stand here or are we going to fight?”

          He wasted no time knocking you on your back.

          You let out a gasp as you felt your back suddenly on the floor and your hands pinned on either side of your head. You barely had time to register what happened. He was leaning over you, raven black dreadlocks falling like a curtain to one side of your face and his gaze piercing into you. It was probably the first time you looked him in the eyes. You noted they were a pretty color, not quite blue but not quite purple either. They reminded you of hydrangeas you had once seen as a somebody.  

          “Again,” he finally said in a level tone as he released you. He didn’t offer to help you up and you didn’t ask for his help either.

          It continued like that for a time. Neither of you talking much. You did notice you got progressively better and it took him more and more time to pin you. That is until you finally managed to use his size against him and flip him onto his back. Pinning his arms down as he had done you while you straddled his waist.

          You were panting by this point and your whole body felt hot from the adrenaline rush of combat. It was almost intoxicating and you could understand why some of the members were more blood-thirsty then they should be. It was likely the closest they felt to having hearts. You blinked as you looked him in the eyes again. His were wide with shock as his mind was still processing what had happened.

          Now, there were many adjectives one would use to describe someone like Xaldin and cute was not one of them. But really, that was the only word you could think of that did his facial expression justice. Wordlessly, and without thinking, you found yourself leaning down to kiss him.

          You weren’t surprised his lips were chapped and course like the calloused hands you had felt on your arms as you spared. What did cause you jump back in shock was the realization of your actions and the realization that he wasn’t pushing you away as he could so easily from your flimsy grasp on his arms.

          You didn’t lean back entirely through at the sudden realization. Rather, just enough to analyze his facial expression. His expression hadn’t changed much but his gaze seemed, curious? Softer? You weren’t quite sure, but you were positive it wasn’t a glare.

          Hesitantly, you removed your arms from his hand and placed them on the cold floor of the gym instead. He moved his arms down than to rest on your hips. The gesture was almost gentle. Encouraging as well as soothing. Feeling a little more confident then you leaned down to kiss him again.

          He must have been expecting this action because this time he kissed you back. Returning just as much force as you were exerting. One of his hands left your hips and moved up to caress your cheek and then tangle itself into your hair.  You let out a hum in approval and application, enjoying the contact.

          Everything was getting hot and heated now. You could feel one of your hands move to his chest, digging your nails into his shoulders and he let out a groan in response. The noise sparked something deep in your core and moving on instinct you began to both quickly remove the rest of your clothes: pants, boots, your undershirt, and both of your undergarments. All of it was thrown without much care of thought as to where it would land.

          The two of you stopped to access your situation only after you were both finally undressed. Both of you were panting and you could feel sweat starting to bead on your body; though if it was from the now forgotten training or the heavy-handed contact the two of you were now having you had no idea. You looked at him in the eyes, as if asking for permission but only smirked.

          “What? You’re suddenly asking for an invitation now?” You frowned slightly but figured that was as close as you were going to get to any kind of encouragement.

          You grabbed his cock firmly and for the first time, you took note of his size. He was long and thick and for a split second, you worried about how it was going to fit. However, when you peeked at his face in response you could see his head rolled back as he was propped up on his elbows now and he let out a low and throaty growl at the response to your touch. It was the encouragement you needed to continue as you slowly sunk yourself onto him.

          You moaned, low and throaty as you could feel him enter into you fully. You were surprised that you didn’t really have to adjust to him, and instead could begin moving freely. Xaldin took advantage of this, as he sat up just enough to place on hand on your hip and the other tangled in your hair and you bounced on-top of him. Obscene noises leaving your mouth with every fall and rise as your hips met his.

          Your hands braced against his shoulders again and you dug your nails in harshly enough to draw a hiss from Xaldin’s lips. Your mouth hung open slightly and he took it as an opportunity to capture your mouth with his own again, stealing your breath in the process. You were light headed now and losing yourself in the sensation as your pace became erratic.

          However, Xaldin wasn’t having that as he growled in frustration at your slower pace. So, he simply grabbed your hips roughly as he moved his own hips to slam into you where he held them in place. You found yourself moan again and again at his quickened pace until finally, you felt your vision blacken and your whole-body light up with a warm pleasure from your orgasm. Xaldin was right behind you, finishing with a grunt himself.

          Panting, you rolled off of him and laid down beside him. Neither of you said anything as you laid there catching your breath. Your hips throbbed slightly and you wondered if you would have more bruises from getting knocked on your ass or the impromptu sex.

          Groaning in a dull-throbbing pain and exhaustion, you pulled yourself to your feet and began gathering up your clothing only to find Xaldin also on his feet, his boxers back on but the rest of his clothes just draped over his arms instead. You had only managed to get your undergarments on yourself before he grabbed you by the back of your head—gently enough to not hurt you but forcefully enough to force you to move—and pulling you to a dark corridor he had made.

          “Hey,” you protested lightly as you entered the corridor only to find the two of you in what you assumed was his room.

          “Sleep now, we can finish training after,” he mumbled then not making eye-contact. You didn’t know if he was trying to be considerate or if he was just tired himself but you weren’t turning down the opportunity for a nap.

               Wordlessly the two of you crawled into bed together and fell asleep to the comfort of each other’s form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a while. I had a hard time figuring out how to keep this as in character as possible while also incorporating some head-cannons and still making it fun to read. I hope I did it justice. Going to be a few more days before Vexen cause I'll be out of town for a bit but it shouldn't take me long to write that one when I get back. Let me know what you think so far! Until next time, later gators!


	5. Vexen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's just your typical, hard-core, casual sex. We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other." Casual Sex-- My Darkest Days

Today was not like other days.

          You now stood outside of the lab that housed the more academically inclined members of the organization on orders for Saix. Apparently, your assistance was required in the lab today. While that itself wasn’t unusual, as it wasn’t uncommon for you to help Vexen and Zexion with their various experiments, the conditions in itself seemed strange to you.

          “Help to understand the extent of Nobody physiology,” had been all Saix had given you as a hint to what exactly you would be assisting in today.

          Curiosity made you eager to enter the lab and figure out just what the two were scheming now. Caution though, told you that their experiments weren’t always stable and safe and could result in the end of your non-existence. It wouldn’t have been the first time that you almost died from one. Orders told you that no matter what you thought you weren’t going to have to go into the lab anyway.

          Finally, though, you did enter the lab. You had long since accepted the workspace was never going to be perfectly organized. Today was no exception as papers seemed to be scattered across tables and various spreadsheets hung up on walls for comparison. You didn’t bother to read them; chances are it would just make your head hurt if you tried to decipher Zexion and Vexen’s chicken scratch they called handwriting.

          “Well, you certainly took your time getting here.” Your eyes narrowed on instinct from the words you just knew were directed at you. Vexen, while also being attractive like the other members of the organization, also had a way of talking that demanded you knew he was the smartest person in the room. You suspected that it was because he lacked the physical prowess of almost all the other members and felt the need to remind them of his intellectual use. For a brief moment, you wondered if there was a name for a condition like that, similar to a Napoleon Complex.

          “Sorry I had to wait for orders,” you replied with a bit more bite in your town then you likely should have had with someone so much higher ranked than you. However, despite this knowledge, you were also pretty confident you could at least take him in a fight if push came to shove.

          You finally looked over at him to see his eyes narrowed at you and his arms across his chest but he didn’t say another word. Instead, he walked over to his work station then and grabbed a piece of fabric at you. You caught it easily enough and was a little surprised at the weight on it. Carefully you examined it and almost instantly regretted the decision.

          The pair of grey underwear shorts in your hand managed to somehow make you both embarrassed and amused at the same time.

          “Awe Vexen if you wanted me to dress up for you all you had to do was ask,” you teased doing your best to hide your embarrassment. It seemed to work though as you caught sight of Vexen stuttering and his normally pale complexion turning scarlet. It was endearing in a way, seeing him break his composure.

          “Get your mind out of the gutter,” he finally managed to spit out and you chucked a little. “Just hurry up and get changed.”

          “OK, but what is the point of this experiment and why does it involve me changing my undergarments?”

          “If you had managed to be here earlier, I could have told you. But If I want to manage to get a decent enough sample for this experiment you need to move quickly. Besides, knowing might change the results of the experiment.”

          “Fine,” you huffed slightly. You were sure whatever he had up his sleeve couldn’t be that detrimental to your health. Maybe he had a weird way of collecting vitals this way? Or maybe he was just fucking with you? Either way, mild embarrassment seemed like the worst-case scenario and you were weirdly ok with that considering the time you and Vexen got into a heated argument and burned the iodine he had been heating up and almost poisoning both of you in the process.

          You shook your head at the memory before getting changed quickly. You left your own undergarments in the changing station in the lab with the new ones in place. They weren’t uncomfortable but you definitely could tell something was weird about them.

          “Now what?” You asked as you stepped out of the dressing room, your uniform in place over the strange undergarment.

          Vexen was seated at the computer, looking at something you couldn’t quite make out. His eyes were fixed on the computer and his blonde hair falling around his face, making him appear stoic and dignified. You don’t think you had managed to catch him with such a look of interest and intent before.

          “Don’t touch anything and amuse yourself for a bit,” he said not even bothering to look away from his computer screen as he began to jot down some notes from the graph. “I have to finish recording the control data before I can implement the independent variable to discover a dependent variable.”

          At this point, you were sure of about two things. One, that he was most definitely fucking with you. And Two, that you really had no idea what he was talking about. However, you also weren’t going to miss the opportunity to lounge around all day like Demyx seemed to do frequently and not have to worry about getting yelled at in the process.

          So, without needing to be told twice, you went and sat down on one of the medical cots they kept in the lab. You didn’t think they ever were used for anything but figured they would serve fine as a bed to nap on.

          You didn’t know how long you were laying there but you were suddenly on alert from a tingling sensation in your lower body. It wasn’t unpleasant, hell you would say it was actually very pleasant, however, it did startle you. It was low enough that at first, you thought you were imagining it and chose to ignore it. Then it increased again and you were certain you weren’t imagining it anymore.

          “What the…” you said out loud as you began to feel the sensation of arousal beginning to pool and grow. You looked over to Vexen who you noticed was now sitting in his chair backward, leaning on the backrest as he looked with a bored expression. There was a remote control in his hand and quickly a slender finger moved quickly and suddenly the sensation increased again and you had to actually use your hand to cover your mouth to stop a moan from escaping.

          “You want to explain what’s going OOOnnn,” you started to say as there was another sudden surge.

          “Simply studying the reaction Nobodies have to stimuli.” He said it so calmly that you wanted to growl in frustration. You could already feel yourself getting heated fast however every time you could feel yourself getting close, he decreased the power and let you pant and strew in your own hormones.

          “Do you mind?” You hissed at him. You now could feel your legs clench together harshly as you tried to calm your need yourself with friction. He only smirked at your frustration before changing the speed of vibration again making you cry out again. You were sure this was just petty revenge now for your sass earlier. He should have most definitely had his data already.

          You had reached the limit of the amount of sexual frustration you could handle, you decided if he wasn’t going to play fair you would just take matters in your own hands.  You sat up, still inhaling sharply and sighing at the sensation, and began to undress.

          “What do you think you’re doing?” Vexen asked then, sitting up again and looking at you curiously.

          “Taking matters into my own hands,” You replied as you sat there in nothing but your undergarments now. Biting your lower lip you stood up and made your way over to where he was seated, doing your best to ignore the added friction of you walking.

          Vexen was sputtering now as you quickly turned him to sit correctly in his chair. He didn’t offer much resistance so you figured that was a good sign. All you were really concerned with after that though was taking care of your issue and using a slightly more satisfying method then Vexen’s god-forsaken science project.

          You straddled his lap then and ran your fingers through his hair as you kissed him deeply, sighing at the sudden sensation of skin to skin contact. You ground your pelvis into his and felt a slight thrill at the way he pushed right back.

          If ever asked (which you highly doubt would ever happen) neither of you would know how the hell you ended up on the medical cot, and at that moment neither of you really seemed to care. You made quick work of his coat throwing the garment to the side and undoing his pants as well and throwing them just as haphazardly. Your hands were tangled in his hair where he leaned over you, kissing down his throat and onto his collar bone—determined to get him just as riled up as he had gotten you. It seemed to be effective enough as you could feel his cock pressing hard against your thigh.

          The two of you wasted no time getting lined up and he sunk in just as quickly and eagerly as you felt. You were sure you might actually strangle him if he teased you any worse then he already had.

          Everything thereafter as sloppy and quick. Neither of you really looking for something romantic. Just clinical. Get off as quickly and efficiently as possible. He was definitely doing a fantastic job though if the sounds you were making were any proof of the matter.

          Somewhere in the back of your mind, you worried about anyone walking in on the two of you. The lab was technically open to all and you were definitely making enough noise to warrant investigation. However, instead of that making you nervous and putting a stop to the two of you it seemed to only make you more eager. You guessed he had the same idea as his eyes kept flickering to the door but made no move to stop.

          With a few more well-placed thrusts the two of you finished in unison both of you moaning one final time before panting. Vexen didn’t rest or collapse though. Instead, he turned to mutter as he got dressed about how he was likely going to have to repeat the experiment again since the results were no longer accurate. You could only chuckle to yourself though as you leaned back and licked your lips in self-satisfaction. If his experiment next time was anything like this one you would repeat it as many times as was required.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things about this chapter 1. Vexen is apparently hard for me to write in character in a way that is attractive and not snooty 2. you can pry the headcanon that they did experiments on nobody's sexuality from my cold dead hands 3. I had way too much fun at the idea of this scenario 4. writing gender neutral as possible was hard for this and finally, I don't know how to write the Reader as anything other than a Brat apparently. That is all.


	6. Lexeaus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound." Safe and Sound-- Taylor Swift

Today was not like other days.

          Or at least it wasn’t anymore from where you stood under an awning waiting for the storm to pass. It wouldn’t be so bad, being caught in bad weather, if it wasn’t for two things. The first being you were given strict orders not to return to the castle until you were done with your mission; meaning you were going to have to wait out the storm whether you liked it or not.

          The second, and most stressful of the two, was that you weren’t alone. You peeked over at your companion who stood next to you silently—their gaze staring out at the storm rather than focusing on you. You hadn’t worked with Lexeaus very often. You could probably count the number of missions you had worked with him on one hand.

          You would be lying if you said he didn’t intimidate you. Everything about him from his build to his demeanor said he could snap you in half with little to no effort. His lack of communication skills didn’t help to curve your impression of him either. You thought you had seen him have a few conversations with Zexion and Xaldin, but for the most part, he just loomed like a giant shadow.

          “We should find somewhere to stay the night.” You about jumped a foot in the air from his sudden statement. Though, if it was from being pulled from your thoughts or just being unused to hearing him speak was beyond you.

          “You really think the storm is going to last that long?” You asked curiously as you blinked up at him. You didn’t want to admit how much you had to crane to look up at him. He looked down and met your gaze with his piercing blue eyes without hesitation and nodded.

          You looked away quickly and sighed. You were really hoping for a nice long bath after today’s mission but you supposed that would have to wait.

          “I guess we should see if we can find an inn for the night then,” you commented. He didn’t respond. Instead, he just followed you back out into the cold rain.

          Maybe you would get lucky and there would be a bath at the inn.

          …

          There was not a bath at the inn. To make matters worse, there was only one bed as well. Apparently, there was a decent amount of people who had the same idea as the two of you. Standing in the shower, letting luke-warm water fall over your freezing skin as you washed the grime from the earlier part of your mission off, you felt yourself finally relax.

          A soft sound of the door opening and closing caught your attention but it happened so fast that you almost thought you were hearing things. That was until you gave up on your shower and got out. You dried off with a towel and as you did you noticed something on the bathroom counter that you hadn’t been there before. There was now a t-shirt and some sweatpants sitting there waiting for you. Had Lexeaus gotten you clothes?  

          It was the only explanation that made sense. Shrugging you quickly put on the clean clothes and exited the restroom. You saw Lexeaus standing by the window and looking out. He had apparently gotten himself a change of clothes as well. His clothes clung to his muscle-bound body as if they were a second skin and you ducked your head down a little in embarrassment from catching yourself staring.

          “I’m done with the shower if you want to take a turn,” you said quietly.

          “I’m good,” he said turning to look at you. You could feel his stare at the oversized clothing but you didn’t say anything. He didn’t say anything either, instead, he headed for the bed and began to pull off some of the blankets and pillows.

          “What are you doing?”

          “Getting blankets to sleep.”

          “But they’re already on the bed.”

          “I was planning to sleep on the floor.”

          “That’s really not necessary,” you said and he looked at you again with a stoic and stern expression. Some part of your body remembered it would normally be panicked from a look like this and reacted accordingly. You held your hands up in surrender as you quickly tried to explain yourself. “I mean it doesn’t really make sense to make you sleep on the floor. The bed is plenty large for two people and I really don’t mind sharing. Unless you mind, then I could take the floor since you already went and got clothes for the two of us.”

          You studied his face for any kind of reaction. Other then he seemed a little redder in the ears then previously, he didn’t seem opposed to your reasonings and instead he stopped pulling the blankets on and placed them back on the bed. You sighed in relief for not sounding like a total idiot and turned off the bedside lamp before crawling under the covers.

          You had never noticed it before, but he felt warm—almost like a furnace. Unlike Axel, who ran hot enough to feel like a space heater and make the organization cloak almost unbearably uncomfortable to be under this seemed more soothing, like a heating pad or warm water bottle. Subconsciously, you found yourself drifting to the heat source.

          It wasn’t until he jumped a little at your sudden proximity you even realized how close you were. You had all but crawled on top of him to try and get closer to the source of the warmth in the oddly chilly room. It took a second for your eyes to adjust to the darkness but once they did you could see his deep blue eyes staring at you wide in mild shock.

          “Sorry,” you mumbled an apology as you began to make yourself get off the large man. “Maybe I should move to the floor after all.”

          His hand was on your cheek then, so gentle even if the size took up most of your head. He rubbed his thumb along the like of your cheekbone in an almost soothing motion and you could feel yourself leaning into the touch. You hadn’t realized how touch-starved you actually were, sure you didn’t exactly hug each other in the organization but it wasn’t until this simple touch of skin to skin contact occurred you hadn’t realized how much your body missed the sensation.

          Suddenly, he pulled your head down gently into a kiss. It was soft and much less forceful then you thought something like that would be from him. It relaxed you as you could taste something sweet on his tongue that reminded you of the caramels you often snuck from your old home’s candy drawer.

          When you finally pulled away you could tell your body reacted in the way it would be for bewilderment. Nothing really seemed to make sense. Or maybe it did and you were just fuzzy from the kiss that had just taken place.

          “You’re cold correct?” He asked and you nodded shyly. Still not sure how to respond. “This is an effective way to warm up.”

          You couldn’t argue with that, and frankly, you really didn’t want to. So instead of questioning you just responded by stripping off your night clothes with him following suit. The sight of his bare chest with the clear cut and defined muscle was enough to make your mouth water and cause you to gravitate to him. You made short work of his neck. Lightly kissing and nipping from his jawline and down his jugular to his collar bone. He didn’t make much noise but you could feel a hum in his chest from approval at your motion.

          He returned the favor as well, his large and warm hands playing with your nipples, pebbled from the cooler temperature of the air around the two of you. The motion was equally as relaxing as it was arousing. You could feel your hips grinding against him in response and feel his own arousal twitching in anticipation for what was to come.

          Suddenly, you were on your back. Dazed and confused slightly at the sudden change of scenery. The confusion didn’t last long though. The feeling of strong hands pushing your knees apart quickly brought you back to reality. Lexeaus let his head sink down between your legs, his breath tickling and warming your thighs at the same time. He left a few kisses on the tender flesh then, moving closer and closer to your sex.

          You inhaled sharply as suddenly his mouth was on your sex. His mouth was skilled, working in all the right places as his tongue flicked out and knew just the way to make your thighs clench and you let out whimpers of pleasure. Your hands and fingers tangled in his ginger hair then, digging and holding firm as if he would just disappear if you weren’t touching him.

          He removed his mouth just as you were reaching close to your finish coughing you to whine slightly, even as you saw him looking up at you with half-lidded eyes and his mouth hanging open slightly as he breathed in heavily. He leaned forward and began to kiss your stomach, on hand still holding onto your leg as the other snaked between and entered you. He was slow and gentle, after all, he was well aware of his own size.

          One, then two, you took the two easy enough. Already loose from his previous oral pleasuring, even so, you enjoyed the sensation of something firm as well as solid even more. He was less patient on this step though. Ending the use of his hand almost as soon as it started.

          He sunk into you then. Slowly and carefully, to make sure not to injure you. You let out a combination of a moan and a sigh in response. Happy to finally be at the good part. You were just glad he wasn’t the kind to make you beg for it.

          He waited patiently for a signal that you were fully adjusted. Kissing your cheeks, jaw, and forehead as he waited. It was so endearing you could almost think that he had a heart even if just for a moment. Finally, you nodded, giving him the ok to move.

          He moved slowly, but each thrust was hard and precise. He drew sounds for you with every motion, always hitting that sweet spot just right. Your eyes watered a bit but he was quick to kiss away any stray tears that might have fallen. You didn’t know how long the two of you went on like this, not really in a rush. You could no longer feel the cold of the room and instead, you were surrounded in a blanket of comforting warmth.

          Finally, you finished feeling your muscles clench around him and he responded, in turn, finishing with a final grunt. He fell to the side of you then and you curled into a ball at his side. You were perfectly warm now and content.

               The two of you fell asleep like that to the sound of the rain hitting the window.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order the harlequin romance novel tropes with an extra shot of vanilla? No? Oh well, that's what you get because boy is just too sweet. Nothing much more to say this time. We have one more and then we are halfway done with the organization! Wish me luck!


End file.
